She Is Love
by WeAllBreakTheSame
Summary: While Jace and Clary are out one night, they're interrupted by demons. But what happens when one is a greater demon that the two of them can't handle by themselves. Clace. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Welcome to my first Mortal Instruments fic! I probably won't do many cause it's so hard to find little loops to put fics in. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Description: While Jace and Clary are out one night, they're interrupted by demons. But what happens when one is a greater demon that the two of them can't handle by themselves. Clace. Oneshot. Fluff.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare obviously own this series. I've just borrowed some characters to provide you with the following...**

"Oh no, we've got company," Jace exclaimed.

What was supposed to be a night out turned into a demon party. Clary stuck her seraph blade out in front of her waiting for the next one. The Ravener she'd pierced just minutes ago was already gone; back to the dimension it came from.

"You're calling it 'company' now?!" Clary yelled back at him through the sound of rain.

"When it's a Greater Demon I do," Jace replied. Clary turned slowly to find that Jace was correct. A Greater Demon was quickly making its way towards the couple.

"By the Angel," Clary said quietly, "where did that come from?"

But Jace didn't get the chance to reply as the Greater Demon swatted at him. His seraph blade caught the end of it arm and it landed on the other side of the ally.

Clary joined him while trying to dodge its many limbs as best as she could.

"I can't believe… you didn't let… Izzy and Alec come!" She shouted at him.

"Well it wouldn't be a date if they were here, now would it?" He shouted back.

"Even I could've predicted something like this. I'm not even properly trained yet!"

Jace continued fighting it off and Clary dipped around to the Demon's back. Her seraph blade was just about to puncture it when it swiftly turned and threw her against the brick wall. She fell next to the end of its missing limb. The vision rune on her arm felt hot as it worked to not let her vision go blurry.

She reached to grab her seraph blade only to find that it didn't fall down beside her. She grabbed the next closest thing - a wooden crate box- to block herself.

But as she held it up to hit the demon the wood shattered everywhere and she screamed sharply as she felt demon venom sting into her shoulder.

"Clary!" She heard Jace's voice but it sounded very distant.

She was vaguely aware of the demon being sliced in half in front of her and hearing two other very familiar voices.

"You are so lucky you weren't far from the Institute," said Isabelle.

Jace wasn't listening to her though, or whatever Alec was going to say about saving his ass. He ran straight towards Clary who blinked lazy at him as he examined her face with his hands on each side.

"Shoulder." It was very audible but Jace understood enough and looked down to find her shoulder looking raw and bloody.

He picked around her pockets to find her stele - something she never left her room without – and drew an _iratze._ But once he was finished it didn't take long for the demon venom to sizzle it away.

"Jace," Clary's voice was very quiet.

When Jace looked up from Clary's shoulder to her face her eyes started drooping and she was slack against the wall. "Clary?" Jace said quietly, even though he knew very well she wouldn't respond.

He was going back to trying another _iratze_ when Alec hand came down on his forearm. "She's not responding to it. We have to get her back to the Institute, Jace."

He lifted her off the hard, New York City floor, and noted how perfectly she fit into his arms before taking off down the couple of blocks to get to the Institute. Isabelle ran ahead to open the door and Alec brought up the rear, making sure there were no more demons left to fight off.

Jace impatiently waited for the elevator and when they got upstairs he ran straight to the infirmary.

Once Clary was laid on the bed Jace went to work on an _iratze _again and cursed when it sizzled away. "Alec, you need to call Magnus!"

"You need to calm down Jace. Just slow down," Isabelle tried to reason. But Jace just kept drawing _iratzes_ on Clary.

Alec put his hands on Jace's shoulders. "Magnus isn't in town right now, I don't know when he'll be back."

"Then send him a fire message! Something!" Jace replied, shoving Alec's hands off his shoulders.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Alec left, leaving Isabelle, Jace, and a still unconscious Clary in the room.

Jace put down the stele; giving up on the rune. And examining the wound on her shoulder. Isabelle handed him a damp cloth and he gently tried to clean the blood out.

Clary gasped slightly as something connected with her shoulder, her eyes flying open to see Jace leaning over her with a damp cloth in his hand. He pulled away upon hearing her gasp and their eyes connected.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I have to clean it, the rune isn't working."

Clary managed to roll her eyes despite the searing pain. "Figures. I guess I sort of ruined the date."

Jace smiled slightly and went back to her shoulder. "It's not your fault… stinking demons."

"Alec's trying to get a hold of Magnus. But he's not sure if he'll be able to get a hold of him," Isabelle told the pair. She desperately wanted to help but knew there was nothing she could do.

Clary nodded and turned to look back at Jace, watching the lines form in between his brows as he concentrated on being careful. "Jace?"

His face changed somewhat, acknowledging Clary, but kept his eyes on her shoulder wound.

"You have to call my mom."

Jace's eyes widened.

"I know she doesn't seem to like you, but she won't like you even more if you don't call her."

She waited for him to respond, but he just stood up and handed the cloth to Isabelle. "I'll be right back."

Isabelle sat on the edge of the bed and began where Jace left off. "He's really worried you know," she said.

"I'll be fine." Clary barely got the words out before drifting into blackness again.

She awoke to sunlight filtering through the windows of the infirmary. It was hard to ignore the pain in shoulder before, but it was even harder now that she could feel it in her whole arm. Her head felt cloudy and her vision blurry; the effects of the demon venom.

After Clary got past the ringing her ears she heard the shouting in the hallway. The voices were muffled and she could hardly make out what they were saying but recognized the voices of her mother and Jace.

In order to hear more she slowly got up out of bed, ignoring the wave of nausea, and held onto the headboard so she wouldn't fall over. She slowly made her way over to the door, holding onto things as she went by them to keep her balance and eventually got it open.

Jace and Jocelyn stood on either side and both looked at her when the door swung open.

"Mom," Clary began, but suddenly the world started tipping and her eyes were starting to feel heavy.

"Clary!" Jace and Jocelyn said at the same time. Jace caught Clary as she swooped towards the ground and lifted her up in his arms.

Once Clary realized she hadn't made contact with the ground her eyes fluttered open immediately put her arms around his neck and it took all her strength to hold herself there. Her head rested against the crook of his neck.

She was about to continue but Jocelyn started speaking. "_How could you let this happen, Jace_?" She yelled.

"_Mom_, it's not his fault." Clary tried to kept her voice even but all the words slung together.

But Jocelyn wasn't listening, or even looking at Clary. Her eyes were on the bandages around her shoulder and neck. Clary followed her mother's eyes to find the bandages were black with blood, the veins spouting out from it a dark black-blue.

"Oh, Clary." Jocelyn took a step towards Clary and brushed some of her hair out of her face. Then she looked back up at Jace. "Get her back in there, we're still trying to get a hold of Magnus."

Jace brought Clary back into the infirmary, placing her gently on the bed. He turned to leave but Clary's voice stopped him. "Jace? Don't leave."

He looked back at her. She just looked so small. The demon venom eating away at her, the dark spidery veins on her neck made her look like a mutant. There was nothing more Jace wanted then to see her healthy again. She'd already slept for a whole day, but he didn't stay with her. He didn't want to watch the venom eat away at her life. Clary; the one who always had the brightest light of life in her eyes.

He silently climbed into the bed beside Clary and she curled herself against him. The warmth coming off her was all he was aware of anymore. And then it didn't take long for her breathing to regulate as she fell asleep.

He gently moved her hair over her shoulder to hide the bandages and veins, and with her eyes closed, she looked a bit more like healthy Clary.

There was a soft knock at the door before Alec came in; Magnus trailing behind him.

Jace almost jumped up but made sure he was careful so he didn't jostle Clary. "What took you so long?"

"I have to apologize; had a quick trip to Idris I-"

Jace held his hand up to stop Magnus from talking any further. "Just fix her… please."

"Alright, let's see her."

Jace stepped out of the way and Magnus went to take off the bandages that Jace had just hid. After removing them, everyone in the room gasped. The skin there was raw and black.

Magnus shooed out Alec and Jace then claiming it may take a while but she'll be better later. To distract himself like he'd done yesterday, he went down to the library and let his fingers stroke across the keys of the piano.

When Clary awoke, she expected to find her head pounding and vision blurry, but didn't feel dizzy anymore. Although she still felt weak, she carefully got up out of the bed, suddenly realizing that Jace wasn't with her anymore.

As she headed for the door she caught a reflection in the mirror; there were no longer bandages around her shoulder and neck. Her skin didn't feel hot there anymore. _Magnus must've paid us a visit_, she thought.

She made her way down the hall outside the infirmary. Church was nowhere to be seen so she went looking for someone by herself - Jace in particular.

She was just turning the corner and suddenly Jace was two feet in front of her.

"Jace," she breathed.

"I was just coming to check on you. Magnus just left," he replied. Then his hands clutched her face. "Are you feeling better? Are you okay?"

"I'm better, I promise." She went up on her tiptoes and he leaned down towards her face, their lips almost touching.

"Good," he approved, and then closed the rest of the space to meet his lips with hers.

**A/N - Hope you liked it! Please review and stuff. I'm sure there's a couple holes in it but I knew if I didn't get this down it would never leave my head. Soooo yeah! 3**


End file.
